


Cigarettes n' Bloody Kisses

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Music!AU, Nada de esto tiene realmente sentido, mafia!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiota.<br/>Eso es lo que es.<br/>Un idiota que está enamorado hasta los huesos de un gato callejero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes n' Bloody Kisses

Las notas hacen eco en pequeño bar, el público de esa noche les regala toda clase de emociones que solo con música se pueden producir.

Iwaizumi se pierde entre las cuerdas de su bajo y el embriagante sonido que éstas emiten. Está en _la zona_ [1], y no saldrá de este estado de concentración máxima hasta varios minutos después, cuando la música deje de sonar, y la adrenalina deje de correr por su cuerpo en viajes que duran apenas segundos.

.

Tsukishima se acerca a él, y pega su espalda con la suya. Hajime supone que esa posición debe ser un tanto molesta e incómoda por la gran diferencia de altura entre los dos, pero la expresión tranquila del guitarrista del grupo [2] y la forma en la que se deja llevar por la emoción del momento le murmura con inexistentes palabras que está bien, que solo se deje llevar por el momento y lo disfrute lo más que pueda antes de que termine.

La melodía se torna mucho más pesada, más llena de sentimientos opuestos que se mezclan con cada acorde. Y la suave voz de Hinata le da ese toque especial, esa forma tan única que tienen de expresar tanto y tan poco con las canciones. Y los coros que Tsukishima canta los puede sentir claramente en su espalda (y de una manera tan estúpidamente metafórica, siente como la voz del rubio perfora su corazón poco a poco), pues la voz del más alto rebota contra su cuerpo, y el sudor de ambos se mezcla de una manera terriblemente asquerosa.

Ah, a veces es bueno sentir ese irracional odio por los reflectores que les hacen sudar por la forma en la que la luz se vuelve calor.

Pero Iwaizumi sabe que esos pequeños momentos son vida, y que no los cambiaría por nada.

Por más que Tooru le insista en buscar ampliar sus horizontes, que se anime a disfrutar de otra clase de público y no se quede (ni deje) estancados a los otros.

.

Pero hay algo (alguien) que le aferra a quedarse ahí. Más allá de que disfruta de presentarse cada noche en un bar de mala muerte en los suburbios de la gran ciudad de Tokio, incluso más allá de que los otros integrantes del grupo están de acuerdo con no salir de ese oscuro y maltratado escenario porque disfrutan esa vida en dónde el alcohol les nubla los sentidos todos los fines de semana, y los cigarrillos baratos saben a gloria.

Oikawa no entendería por más que lo intente, porque Tooru es un bastardo que solo juega con los sentimientos de las personas para alimentar su terrible ego. (Aunque Oikawa es una buena persona y se preocupa por su futuro, y su ego es casi tan grande como su inseguridad y el narcisismo que crece cada día para disfrazar su baja autoestima).

Oikawa es un completo idiota y un imbécil de lo peor (pero aun así es su mejor amigo y, aunque sea un maldito desgraciado, lo aprecia porque no hay nadie más en el mundo que le entienda al mismo grado que ese tipo tan desagradablemente amigable).

.

.

Y la música deja de sonar.

El sonido de las dos guitarras, la batería y la suave y melódica voz de Hinata contrastando con la de Tsukishima dejan de aturdirle los oídos y contaminar su mente con letras crueles y hermosas. El bajo de Hajime se detiene pocos segundos antes de que el resonar de la batería de Bokuto lo haga.

Los aplausos del público es lo único que reciben ahora, y en su estado ligeramente torpe por estarse acostumbrando aun al hecho de que ha salido de su zona de confort, le impiden darse cuenta de que una felina mirada de un profundo color café (que parece ser rojo bajo la poca luz) le sigue antes de ser secuestrado por sus compañeros para celebrar otra exitosa presentación.

Kuroo ha ido a visitarle después de una larga semana sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro.

.

.

.

**Listen this f*ckin’ song, and keep it in your stupid mind.**

**.**

**.**

**_—Cigarettes n’ Bloody Kisses—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

—Uno, dos… —exclama Bokuto con alegría y con un tono de voz que es difícil saber si está gritando, o no, o si siempre habla de esa forma tan malditamente ruidosa que hace doler la cabeza con la primer silaba que dice. —¡Salud!

Tsukishima, Hinata e Iwaizumi alzan sus latas de cerveza y las chocan entre ellas antes de darles un gran sorbo a las mismas y sentir como ese líquido les raspa las gargantas por el alcohol y el frío.

Kei hace una mueca de desagrado cuando ha bebido todo el líquido que pudo contener en su boca, Bokuto lo molesta por eso, a pesar de saber que Tsukishima no suele tomar ni consumir cosas con sabor amargo porque, y en palabras del rubio, _«mis niveles de azúcar se van a la mierda cuando algo amargo entra a mi sistema»._

Nunca nadie ha podido comprobar si es cierto o no, ni siquiera Hinata que parece tener una especie de relación con él.

En fin.

—Oh, Iwa-chan. —Oikawa entra apenas al pequeño cuartito que vulgarmente llaman camerino (aunque más bien asoma su enorme cabeza por entre la puerta), y en dónde una elegante placa dorada con letras negras señala que está destinada para ellos. —Te buscan. —Menciona el castaño de pequeña sonrisa abriendo más la blanca puerta dejando ver al siempre elegante Kuroo en un pulcro traje negro.

Hajime suspira cansado, una semana desaparecido y el desgraciado de Tetsurō se aparece en ese pequeño bar que ha logrado rescatar de ser destruido por la falta de recursos suficientes de su anterior dueño para mantenerlo en perfecto estado.

Todos, menos Bokuto, porque Koutaro es un ser demasiado ruidoso por naturaleza, se quedan callados cuando observan al extraño fuera de la habitación con una sonrisa desvergonzada retorciendo sus labios hacía un lado.

Otro largo suspiro se escapa de Iwaizumi, lo mejor será termina rápido antes de que a Kuroo le dé por correr como el cobarde que es en ocasiones.

.

.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona el más bajo. Su semblante es serio, demasiado como para ignorarle o hacerle la plática para que olvide el tema principal.

—El trabajo es una mierda, Iwaizumi. Uno de mis subordinados recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, otro en la pierna y uno de los líderes murió tratando de evitar que yo fuera el siguiente. —Tetsurō sonríe, pero su sonrisa se muestra culpable, y en sus ojos se nota un miedo que Hajime no puede ignorar en lo absoluto.

Ah.

Ese maldito monstruo con forma humana le tiene terriblemente mal.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con la familia de quién te salvó la vida para pedirles perdón y decirles que deberías ser tú quién éste en esa caja y a punto de ser enterrado?

—Eres tan cruel, Iwaizumi.

—Conmigo no van esas mierdas sentimentalistas ni el alegrarme de que estés bien y a salvo. Por mí estarías mejor tres metros bajo tierra o alguna cosa por el estilo. La verdad es que no me importa como mueras ni nada por el estilo. —Menciona Hajime.

Tetsurō suelta el aire de pronto, y siente como la pesadumbre y la culpa le carcomen solo por esas palabras, pero muy en el fondo piensa que es mejor que Iwaizumi le trate de esa forma tan propia y que no se module porque: _«Dios, este tipo me trata como la mierda misma, pero es mejor así a tener que soportar su lastima»_.

Los sentimentalismos y las mierdas cursis tampoco van con él. Tal vez sea por eso que se quedó enganchado (Dios, el simple hecho de que Kuroo se sienta enganchado por alguien de _esa_ forma ya es demasiado cursi que roza lo absurdo) por alguien como lo es Iwaizumi Hajime.

.

—Como sea… —Murmura el más bajo de pronto, cuando han pasado largos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Kuroo voltea ligeramente a ver al mayor por un par de segundos para seguidamente desviar su mirada hacia otro lado porque: _«Maldición, Hajime se ve tan jodidamente bien con una polera sin mangas y Dios, quiero ser apretujado en esos bien trabajados brazos hasta morir, y… ¡Joder Tetsurō, contrólate que eres un adulto responsable!»_

Ah.

Hajime se ve bien de cualquier forma. Ya sea bajo la luz de la luna mientras el sudor recorre su cuerpo y el humo con desagradable aroma de los cigarrillos baratos con los que Iwaizumi se mata con cada calada que da (en serio, Tetsurō no comprende el por qué prefiere esa mierda de componentes químicos combinados con tabaco de mala calidad por sobre los _Lucky Strikes_ ), o mientras tiene esa expresión tan calmada y llena de toda clase de emociones mientras se deja llevar por el potente sonido de la música, o cuando está enojado y sus ojos se muestran severos y sus labios se fruncen de esa manera tan bonita y _«Tetsurō, deja de pensar que ese hombre se ve tierno enojado o podrías lamentarlo por el resto de tu maldita y miserable vida»,_ se regaña el pelinegro cuando sus pensamientos se desvían por el camino incorrecto.

Kuroo suspira. Es una combinación de frustración, cansancio, un sentimiento que no puede describir y el terrible deseo que su vida por fin se termine de la manera tan patética que se merece.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el castaño después de un largo rato. Su cuerpo está apoyado sobre la vieja pared roja con varias grietas que serán reparadas algún día, y sus brazos ( _«Joder, esos brazos…»_ ) están cruzados por alguna razón que el pelinegro intenta descifrar, pero prefiere no saber.

—El jefe me mandó a revisar uno de los negocios que le pertenecen a la familia, y recordé que tu bar estaba cerca y que deberías estar tocando. Y antes de que lo preguntes, Toorun [3] me dejó entrar porque _«Eres Tetsu-chan y me agradas, aunque tu trabajo sea aterrador»._ —Responde Tetsurō como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y fingiendo de mala forma el tono ligeramente chillón de Oikawa, mas Iwaizumi no le cree del todo.

Su mirada acusadora de _No te creo nada, pero haré como que sí porque no tienes otra excusa creíble, maldito gato_ es lo único que recibe a cambio.

Tetsurō se está empezando a sentir más cansado de lo que está tan solo por seguir con ese interrogatorio.

.

Hajime no quiere continuar con esa extraña escena, está demasiado cansado y lo único que quiere es llegar a su departamento, tomar una larga ducha para que sus adoloridos músculos se relajen y quitarse el maldito sudor (vaya que odia esa sensación pegajosa en su cuerpo, pero más odia sentir como la ropa se le pega al cuerpo) y dormir como un tronco hasta el mediodía, porque ha sido un día demasiado largo y una noche demasiado dura.

Pero viene ese _desgraciado_ de la nada a verle después de cortar contacto con él por una semana completa a darle excusas del por qué no le mandó ni siquiera un mensaje para avisar que estaba bien y se vuelve a preguntar por qué continúa teniendo una relación tan extraña con ese tipo cuando Kuroo desaparece por culpa de su trabajo durante mucho tiempo y vuelve a aparecer en su vida.

Necesita un cigarrillo para ayudar a su mente a pensar mejor, pero las desgracias no hacen más que perseguirlo porque su cajetilla se ha quedado en el camerino y regresar por ella sería como decirle a Tetsurō que no tiempo para él (lo cual es cierto, hasta cierto punto).

Ah.

Que día tan horrible.

.

—Ah, que cansancio. —La voz de Kuroo apenas se escucha, pero Hajime alcanza a oírle perfectamente.

 _«Sí, que cansancio»_ quiere decirle, pero han llegado a un punto muerto en esa conversación que parece nunca haber empezado realmente.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto y supongo que tú tampoco. —Dice Iwaizumi después de haberlo pensado durante un largo rato y considerar que si _maldición,_ está demasiado cansado como para pensar. —Si quieres podemos hablar de esto con más tiempo mañana. Necesito pensar por qué rayos sigo con esta mierda entre los dos.

—Porque me amas, Iwaizumi Hajime.

—Que te jodan.

—Eso intento, pero eres un hueso duro de roer Ha-ji-me.

—Imbécil.

.

—Y tú no escuchaste nada. Tampoco lo hagas pasar de nuevo hasta aquí sin mi permiso, Oikawa.

Tooru tiembla por haber sido descubierto escondido tras la esquina del pasillo, pero de igual forma asiente porque Iwa-chan golpea demasiado fuerte cuando está realmente molesto y lo regañarían en el equipo de voleibol por llegar con alguna lesión o algo por estilo.

.

.

El día pasa lentamente, y el frío le ayuda a pensar mejor.

Los cascos sobre sus oídos y las canciones de ese grupo que Tsukishima le recomendó hace un par de años, cuando ambos iban a la universidad aun y la idea de tener una banda no había cruzado sus mentes todavía.

Ah.

Iwaizumi bosteza largamente, y las últimas palabras que escuchó de Kuroo le siguen rebotando en la cabeza, a pesar de que la voz de Taka [4] debería ayudarle a olvidar todo y pensar con mayor claridad.

_«Porque me amas»._

Nunca antes había escuchado tal mentira salir de ese maldito, pero es lo que puede esperar de un monstruo con forma humana como lo es Kuroo Tetsurō, y una risa con algo que no sabe distinguir sale de sus labios.

_Puede que sea cierto._

Hajime no puede ignorar que Kuroo es demasiado atractivo a pesar de que a veces es un completo idiota (pero Bokuto le dijo alguna vez que Kuroo es demasiado inteligente y astuto que engaña a cualquier persona si se lo propone), y de que su cabello es un completo asco porque _quién en su sano juicio va por la vida con un peinado de cama como ese._

Necesita fumar.

.

Las calles están atestadas de gente a esas horas, a pesar de que se siente frío, pero es fin de semana y supone que es normal ver personas caminar por la ciudad de Tokio en busca de algún lugar para disfrutar de la noche con sus amistades.

Hajime observa como el vaho que produce con su aliento se pierde en algún punto que no le interesa realmente, mientras sigue pensando qué hacer con la extraña relación que tiene con Kuroo, porque no sabe definir la misma de alguna forma que le convenza lo suficiente.

Son más que conocidos, no son amigos, tampoco pareja, pero el tiempo que pasan juntos le es agradable, y sus besos le saben a nicotina y hierro, y le gusta escuchar su voz porque es tranquila y difícilmente muestra alguna emoción diferente a la culpa o la melancolía.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes? Perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos a manos de la Yakuza, y buscando vengarlo ya me había involucrado demasiado con ellos que ahora me es imposible salir de esta vida de mierda. —La voz de Tetsurō se escucha sincera, rota.

Iwaizumi entonces piensa que es una forma demasiado estúpida para haberse metido en la mafia, pero muy dentro de sí sabe que, de estar en la misma posición que el pelinegro hubiera hecho lo mismo para vengar a Tooru.

—Eres un idiota. —Suelta Hajime de manera inconsciente.

Lleva poco tiempo de conocer a ese extraño que ya no le es tan extraño que conoció en el bar por azares del destino, y siente la confianza de ser él mismo y no medir del todo sus palabras y hacerle notar sus errores.

—Sí, lo soy.

La sonrisa sin emoción en el rostro de Kuroo le hace sentir extraño, como si algo le hablara al oído y le dijera _«Cuida de él o podría terminar realmente mal un día de estos»._

Tooru le ha dicho en varias ocasiones que tiene el instinto maternal demasiado desarrollado.

Ahora cree saber mejor a lo que se refiere.

.

.

—Yo soy el idiota.

Iwaizumi se culpa, después de tanto tiempo de aquella conversación en esa pequeña cafetería, en la que el café le supo más amargo de lo normal y un horrible nudo se formó en su garganta después de haber dejado ir a Kuroo.

Sí.

Es un idiota por dejar que Kuroo entrase a su vida y se aferrase de una forma que no termina (ni terminará) de comprender a la misma, y que le imponga ese ritmo de vida tan desagradable en el que desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo para aparecer de nuevo y solucionarlo todo con sus besos que le saben a sangre y a la mierda de cigarrillos caros que fuma el pelinegro.

(Idiota.

Eso es lo que es.

Un idiota que está enamorado hasta los huesos de un gato callejero).

.

.

.

Antes de que su mente pueda reaccionar sobre lo que está pasando, solo se concentra en sentir la textura y el sabor de esos labios sobre los suyos.

El beso le sabe extraño, pero alcanza a distinguir el sabor a nicotina de los delgados labios ajenos.

—N-no creí que fueras está clase de persona, Iwaizumi. —Intenta decir Kuroo mientras Hajime le devora los labios y le hace flaquear las piernas de lo _jodidamente_ bueno que es besando y _«Joder hombre, que no le importa nada ahora porque Hajime es un Adonis y su cuerpo le ha tentado demasiado desde el primer momento, y por favor no te detengas Iwaizumi que esto es como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos»._

—Cállate. —Le ordena el castaño antes de morder sus labios y jalar su cabello de manera brusca en un intento de separarle un poco para tomar aire, y volver a retomar el beso que le sabe a gloria y sentir que su mente se nubla más de lo que ya está.

Para cuando Kuroo se da cuenta, sus piernas han cedido finalmente y se ve obligado a caer de manera ruidosa al piso, e Iwaizumi es increíblemente más pesado de lo que aparenta ser.

Su respiración es un desorden, sus pensamientos también y su enmarañado cabello está más enredado que de costumbre (y con el flequillo perdido entre el resto de sus hebras negras, sus dos ojos están completamente descubiertos y solo se concentra en observar como no es el único en un deplorable estado y quiere morder el cuello de Hajime porque la piel ligeramente bronceada del contrario le parece tan apetitosa en ese momento y debe de tener un agradable sabor salado). Sus labios están hinchados, y sus ojos solo se concentran en la persona frente a él y en la forma en la que su pecho sube y baja de manera brusca.

Vuelven a besarse de manera ruda un par de veces más.

Kuroo siente que toca el cielo cada que tiene contacto con Hajime.

Iwaizumi solo quiere saber hasta dónde será capaz de contenerse porque ese maldito gato callejero le tienta con su expresión tan lasciva (a sus ojos) cuando se separan para tomar aire, y _«Maldición Tetsurō, deja de lamer tus labios de esa forma que solo lo empeoras todo»._

.

Esa noche es la primera que ambos solo se dejan llevar.

Esa noche es la primera en la que Kuroo nota que Iwaizumi es demasiado atractivo, y que le encanta verlo fumar bajo la luz de la luna mientras su hermosa espalda está al descubierto y tararea canciones que no conoce con su voz que no sirve para cantar, porque se escucha como un adolescente al que empieza a cambiarle la voz [5].

Esa noche es la primera en la que Iwaizumi se muestra completamente cual es realmente, y se pierde en la profundidad de esos felinos ojos tan castaños que parecieran ser rojos, y piensa que el cabello de Tetsurō no está tan _mal_ y es demasiado suave a pesar de que parece tener vida propia.

Esa es la primera vez que Hajime perdona todos y cada uno de los pecados que Kuroo ha cometido a lo largo de su vida metido en la mafia.

Pocos días después, Tetsurō desaparece por primera vez de su vida.

Son dos largos y dolorosos meses en los que Iwaizumi Hajime se dedica a buscar a Tsukishima entre las horas muertas en la Universidad, y comentarle de su idea de organizar una banda.

Los cigarrillos se vuelven una constante en sus compras antes de darse cuenta.

Y las tristes canciones un sin sentido más que le completa la existencia y llena un poco el vacío dejado por un gato sarnoso.

.

.

Kuroo suspira largamente, con ese simple acto libera una cantidad inhumana de negatividad que le pesa en los hombros. La culpa sigue ahí, sobre su espalda a pesar de que le gustaría deshacerse de ella, o morir aplastado finalmente por ella.

Hajime le observa detenidamente. Su cabello sigue teniendo vida propia a pesar de que está un poco más largo, sigue viéndose desgarbado y largirucho como siempre, su piel se ve ligeramente amarilla (y en el fondo le preocupa ese color en Tetsurō porque joder, parece ser que en el fondo -muy pero muy en el fondo- le ama, aunque eso suene estúpidamente cursi y tan _anti_ Iwaizumi Hajime) y su rostro sigue teniendo esos delicados detalles que conoce de memoria como su perfilada nariz y esos labios partidos que tanto le gustan. Los largos y chuecos dedos de Kuroo le siguen encantando, a pesar de que estos deben tener el metálico olor de la sangre y la pólvora impregnados en ellos, y esos malditos dientes siguen siendo tan amarillos como de costumbre.

El castaño ríe, tampoco es como si sus propios dientes fueran más blancos, y todo eso se debe a fumar.

—Iwaizumi-san. —Saluda entonces Kageyama acompañado de Hinata y Tsukishima cuando entran al pasillo rojo que les lleva a los camerinos.

Si no fuera porque conoce a Tobio desde hace años le negaría la entrada a esa parte del bar, aunque está seguro que Hinata le insistiría en dejarlo pasar hasta el cansancio, y Kei lograría convencerle porque absolutamente nadie quiere ver a Shouyo triste por lo más absurdo del mundo como no dejar que pase algo de tiempo con uno de sus novios.

—¿No podemos tener más privacidad? Digo, no me molesta que Tsukki nos escuche…pero no quiero que Kageyama y Chibi-chan se enteren de todo lo que soy, de nuevo. —Pide Tetsurō.

En verdad, en verdad a Kuroo le parece un poco molesto e incómodo que haya más personas cerca que puedan escuchar su conversación, a pesar de que está acostumbrado a que Oikawa sea un metiche de lo peor y se entere de todas las veces que los besos de Iwaizumi le marean y los fuertes brazos del mismo le toman de manera tan posesiva o las ásperas manos del castaño alzan sus caderas; pero el simple hecho de que Hinata y Kageyama le escuchen discutir con Hajime le hace sentir como la peor mierda de todas (cosa que no niega ser, pero es algo completamente diferente y _«Por favor Iwaizumi, no quieres que tus_ kohai _se involucren después en esto»_ ).

.

Iwaizumi ahora suspira largamente. Su cuerpo le pide algo de nicotina, pero su cajetilla (para su mala suerte) se acabó hace una media hora, y el frío de la ciudad le hace doler las manos ligeramente y congela su nariz.

Kuroo observa como el más bajo frunce su ceño de esa forma tan graciosa de cuando necesita fumar, pero no tiene cigarrillos a la mano, y ríe de manera ligera ganándose así una mirada asesina por parte del contrario que le congela más de lo que el típico frío del invierno podría hacerlo. Y entonces Tetsurō rebusca entre los bolsillos de su saco hasta dar con la cajetilla de _Lucky Strikes_ y el encendedor Zippo [6] que siempre carga por cualquier emergencia para ofrecerle un cigarrillo a Hajime, pero este lo rechaza a pesar de que se nota que en _verdad_ necesita fumar con una gran urgencia.

—Sabes que no me gustan. —Responde el mayor a la pregunta no hecha.

Kuroo suspira y toma un cigarrillo porque él también necesita fumar para aclarar su mente, o contaminar más sus pulmones.

—¿Sabes? —empieza a hablar el castaño, su voz se nota seria. —Odio que desaparezcas de mi vida cada dos por tres y vuelvas a aparecer con esos malditos labios que me encantan y tu estúpido cabello que tiene vida propia y es tan jodidamente suave como la seda más cara y que me irrita porque es un asco. —Entonces el ceño fruncido de Hajime se arruga más y sus manos se vuelven puños que aprieta con demasiada fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y el dolor es casi insoportable.

—Yo también odio desaparecer así, pero no puedo desobedecer órdenes del jefe.

—Te odio Tetsurō, te odio con cada fibra de mi ser porque me haces sufrir de esta forma tan cruel y haces que mi vida sea una interminable espiral en la que ya no sé qué sentir o qué hacer. —Iwaizumi golpea la pared más cercana con tanta fuerza que logra abrir sus nudillos, pero no siente dolor.

Por un momento, Iwaizumi Hajime ya no siente nada.

Kuroo siente que cada palabra es una dolorosa puñalada en su corazón, pero entiende que es un estúpido y un maldito gato callejero al que no se le puede domesticar porque está malditamente tan acostumbrado a ir de un lado a otro, a pesar de que hay alguien que quiere y puede darle todo lo que necesita realmente.

.

Los minutos pasan, el ambiente se ha vuelto pesado entre los dos y puede notarse la tensión. Tetsurō enciende el cigarrillo que había olvidado con maestría y elegancia, y le da una larga calada.

El papel, el tabaco y los químicos se consumen rápido y entran a sus vías respiratorias para salir varios segundos después en difusas formas creadas por el humo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

—Me voy a Akita en unos días más. —Se atreve a decir el pelinegro para recargarse después sobre el sucio muro de ladrillo. —Serán seis meses allá. —Le duele tener que desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pero ha hecho los preparativos y el avisarle a Iwaizumi es parte de ellos (porque no podría perdonarse el desaparecer por un periodo de tiempo tan largo sin siquiera avisar). —Así que respetaré tu decisión de terminar con lo que sea que tenemos o no. —Kuroo le da otra larga calada al cigarrillo para soltar el humo de manera melancólica. —Merezco ser odiado por ser así.

—¿Me estás jodiendo verdad? —Hajime no se cree todo lo que el pelinegro le ha dicho, le es difícil asimilar todo porque ha sido demasiado repentino. —Kuroo, dime que me estás jodiendo.

—Me gustaría que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero para mí desgracia no lo es.

(Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. ¡Joder!).

Buena forma de querer solucionar (o un intento de) las cosas.

Bien Kuroo, bien.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —cuestiona Iwaizumi de manera automática. Su mente no ha asimilado, aun, que tendrá que decidir si vale o no la pena esperar por tanto tiempo.

—La siguiente semana.

.

Hajime piensa que es demasiado pronto, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que Tetsurō decidió regresar de nueva cuenta a su vida cuando tiene que irse de nuevo y, esta vez, por un periodo de tiempo tan largo que le parece una jodida broma. (Y por favor, por favor que en verdad sea una maldita broma, Kuroo).

_Estúpido gato._

(Pero más estúpido es él por no encontrar aun una respuesta a si vale la pena terminar con lo que sea que existe entre ellos, o no).

—Ven a verme antes de que te vayas, dile a Tooru que te deje entrar, que yo te lo pedí. —Ordena Iwaizumi.

Necesita entrar rápidamente al bar antes de morir de frío y para afinar el bajo. (Aunque en verdad quiere huir lo más rápido y distraerse con algo para pensar con mayor claridad sobre su relación con Kuroo, y si vale la pena continuar con la misma o es mejor cortar con todo para evitar seguir sufriendo más).

—Prometo venir y despedirme de la manera correcta.

—Sí, sí. Solo ven y ya, no es tan difícil hacerlo. Te daré una respuesta definitiva ese día. —Una leve (muy, muy leve) sonrisa aparece en los labios de Iwaizumi antes de hacerse con el cigarrillo que Kuroo conserva en su boca. —Ahora desaparece que tengo trabajo que hacer.

Tetsurō se queda con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver como Hajime se adueña de ese

—Creí que no te gustaban.

—Tienes razón, no me gustan. Me saben a mierda.

Iwaizumi le da una larga calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos antes de irse de manera definitiva, y hace una mueca de desagrado ante el sabor tan horrible de los _Lucky Strike,_ pero se siente un poco más tranquilo al saber que su cuerpo está recibiendo la nicotina que tanto necesita en ese momento.

_«Sabe a mierda»._

Piensa, y antes de darse cuenta y está de regreso en el camerino. Bokuto le observa confundido porque distingue el cigarrillo en sus labios.

—¿No se te habían acabado hace rato? —cuestiona Koutaro ladeando la cabeza de manera casi inhumana y Hajime siente dolor en su cuello de solo ver al de cabello bicolor.

—Se lo robe a un gato. —Responde Iwaizumi con simpleza.

Bokuto no entiende a que se refiere, y Hajime no le explicará absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

Las luces del bar le deslumbran por unos segundos, sigue sin acostumbrarse del todo a que ese establecimiento es de su propiedad, y que le costó bastante tenerlo en un buen estado, pero su esfuerzo ha dado frutos, y está a muy poco de terminar de pagar el préstamo del banco.

Oikawa le ayuda de vez en cuando, cuando no tiene que perder todo el día en las prácticas del equipo de voleibol y llega prácticamente molido y se adueña del pequeño cuarto que en ocasiones funciona como camerino para los pequeños grupos que puede pagar para poner algo de ambiente.

Y aunque a veces quisiera pedirle a Tooru que si va a usar su establecimiento como hotel para descansar mejor que se ponga a trabajar, pero no lo hace porque Oikawa es un demonio cuando está completamente cansado y lo único que necesita es descansar un momento para relajarse y que su mente se desconecte por completo.

.

.

Las horas pasan de manera lenta, y la jornada de trabajo se le ha hecho eterna que lo único que desea es que termine lo más pronto posible para poder caer rendido sobre su cama y dormir como un oso hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Está rendido, y Oikawa puede darse cuenta de esto por la expresión fastidiada que tiene y las (cree él) muy notables ojeras que le hacen ver más avejentado.

—Deberías de irte a descansar, Iwa-chan. —Dice Tooru con una preocupación bastante notable (y rara).

Y sabe que debe hacerle caso a su amigo, porque de lo contrario podría colapsar en pocos minutos, pero su mente todavía puede trabajar un par de horas más antes de rendirse al cansancio que carga.

_«Eres un orgulloso de lo peor, Iwa-chan»._

Recuerda haber escuchado alguna vez de Tooru, y está de acuerdo en que es demasiado orgulloso y que muy difícilmente le hará caso a pesar de que su estado es el peor que ha tenido a lo largo de toda su vida porque pesa (y mucho) el no haber dormido en casi tres días completos.

Pero _«Cómo descansar si Kuroo se va en unos días más»._

.

Hajime se desespera, y jala su cabello con demasiada fuerza por no encontrar una respuesta al si vale, o no la pena esperar por tanto tiempo a Tetsurō, aunque tampoco sabe cómo responder a la relación que tienen porque nunca la han dejado clara.

No son amigos, no son conocidos, no son pareja, tampoco son amantes.

—Lo estás pensando mucho, Hajime.

Y lo sabe.

Sabe que le ha dado mil y una vueltas al asunto, y sigue sin saber qué hacer porque su mente y su corazón están divididos entre lo que es mejor y lo que siente.

_«Todo esto es tan complicado»._

Y la desesperación lo arrastra de nuevo a esa terrible sensación de soledad que no ha experimentado en años, y a padecer de nuevo ese insomnio que en varias ocasiones le hizo sentir ahogado y querer cortar con todo de raíz.

_«Eres un idiota. Un idiota enamorado»._

Porque eso es lo que es, un idiota que se ha quedado prendado de un monstruo que mata y que le ha arrebatado el corazón en un millón de ocasiones.

Iwaizumi Hajime está irremediablemente enamorado de Kuroo Tetsurō, ese monstruo que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, y siempre viste de manera elegante para esconder sus pecados (aunque su rostro tiene tatuado los ojos de la muerte, y el horror y las suplicas de aquellos que le deben a la Yakuza, y una irremediable tristeza y culpa que son tan grandes que le aplastan días tras día, y su sonrisa siempre muestra ese arrepentimiento de haberse involucrado para vengar a su amigos), y sus labios le saben a hierro y a tabaco y nicotina.

Y fue un error haberse acercado a Kuroo en primer lugar.

Fue un error encontrarlo tan atractivo a su manera, y haberse involucrado hasta el punto en el que no hay retorno.

.

—Iwaizumi-san. —Tsukishima le obliga a regresar al mundo real con su voz tan suave y tranquila que le ayuda a relajarse. —Creo que en verdad lo está pensando demasiado. —El rubio toma asiento en el piso (porque es cómodo estar sentado sobre el frío suelo y puede estirarse con total libertad), y suspira largamente.

E Iwaizumi baja su cabeza en señal de que sabe que sabe que está haciendo mal en solo pensar sobre el tema.

—Solo quiero que sepa, Kuroo-san no es tan mala persona…y siempre le duele tener que irse a veces sin avisar.

Y el rubio no vuelve a mencionar nada para concentrarse ahora en su celular y la conversación que tiene por Line con quién sea que haya logrado entrar al reducido círculo de relaciones interpersonales de Tsukishima.

Pocos minutos después Hinata y Kageyama llegan por el más alto con la excusa de que es demasiado tarde y que debe descansar correctamente o podría volver a colapsar como lo hizo hace un par de meses por culpa de las largas desveladas y la mala alimentación que tiene.

Iwaizumi sonríe al ver la escena, se nota que el pelirrojo y Tobio en verdad se preocupan por la salud de Kei, aunque no rozan (ni de broma) a su hermano mayor y lo empalagoso que puede llegar a ser sin darse cuenta.

.

.

Oikawa entra cuando la cantidad de personas en el bar ha menguado un poco y puede escaparse unos minutos de la barra. Han pasado cerca de dos horas, y cuando el castaño entra a la habitación que funciona como camerino, encuentra a Iwaizumi dormido, y no puede evitar que una leve sonrisa se escape sin su permiso.

Hajime le parece tan tierno sin su ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Contrasta mucho con su semblante siempre serio.

—Eres tan idiota, Iwaizumi. —Murmura antes de desaparecer de nuevo para buscar a Bokuto.

Hajime le escucha entre sueños, y no puede evitar sentirse peor de lo que ya se siente.

.

Al día siguiente, Iwaizumi se encuentra en su habitación, y supone que ha sido obra de Oikawa (y Bokuto que, de alguna forma, tuvo que haberse visto arrastrado por ese maldito manipulador de lo peor) que haya llegado hasta su cama.

Su cuerpo se siente ligeramente entumido, y los dedos de sus manos duelen como el infierno mismo por alguna razón que no logra entender del todo, pero cree que es por haberlos forzado de más la noche anterior. Iwaizumi se remueve un poco entre su cama, antes de decidir salir de ella antes de que sea más tarde para preparar algo de comer.

Oikawa entra al departamento cuando Hajime está preparando una omelette, y Bokuto le sorprende cuando sale de la habitación de Tooru y una mirada de _«No podía dejarlo irse a su casa después de obligarlo a cargar a Iwa-chan, así que no te preocupes que no hicimos nada indebido»_ por parte de Oikawa es lo que recibe a su mirada acusadora y su ceja alzada.

Ese día se siente un poco más animado, y la necesidad de encerrarse a escuchar las tristes canciones que Tsukishima le pasó hace algún tiempo desaparece un poco.

_Es bueno olvidarse de todo de vez en cuando._

.

.

—Estás enamorado, Iwaizumi. Y eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta. —Suelta Oikawa haciendo figuras en el aire.

Hajime se ahoga con el humo del cigarrillo. Se siente como un niño siendo descubierto en su peor travesura.

—¿Pero qué mierda dices, _Kusokawa?_ —cuestiona después de varios minutos tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Eso. Que estás enamorado y eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta. —Responde Tooru con simpleza, el miedo a ser golpeado por Hajime no está presente porque le conoce demasiado bien, y sabe que no va a darle un cabezazo como cualquiera podría imaginarlo. —¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negando lo obvio, Iwaizumi? —y el mencionado se tensa en su lugar al ver que su mejor amigo está serio, y parece estarle retando en un juego en dónde tiene todas las de perder.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Si.

.

El aroma a humo de cigarrillo y dulce le embarga, mientras la suave melodía que ayuda a crear con ayuda de sus hábiles y rasposos dedos le relaja al punto de que piensa que todo está bien así, que la vida ha sido demasiado buena con su persona a pesar de haberle dado demasiados problemas antes, un mejor amigo que es un maldito entrometido de lo peor, y un amor que le parece imposible y le obliga a pensar miles de veces en si vale la pena o no el arriesgarlo todo.

_«Si tanto te duele que se vaya, dale una respuesta que lo haga sentir tranquilo. No puedes simplemente negarte a ser feliz por ese estúpido orgullo tuyo, Iwaizumi»._

Y Hajime suspira largamente, mientras el sudor baja por su cuerpo y los rasposos dedos le duelen (como le duele el corazón al pensar en que lo mejor sería terminar con lo que sea que tenga con Kuroo) al forzarlos a moverse en posiciones poco cómodas para dar vida a los acordes, y siente como la letra que Hinata canta con toda su alma le llega demasiado, y la necesidad de llorar aparece.

Para cuando se da cuenta, el cúmulo de emociones que suele encerrar y la agradable sensación que le produce la música lo llevan al éxtasis total, a ese clímax que se vive en contadas ocasiones.

Iwaizumi Hajime está en la zona, y solo se deja llevar (y deja que sus pensamientos se vuelvan difusos con cada acorde que le hace doler los dedos, mientras el sudor sigue bajando por su cuerpo y la elegante y larguirucha figura de Tetsurō le observa a lo lejos entregando una parte importante de su ser en cada nota).

.

.

.

No tiene la menor idea de cómo es que la necesidad de acercarse a alguien con esa apariencia tan sospechosa apareció en su cabeza, solo se dejó llevar un poco.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba platicando de todo y nada con _ese_ tipo.

—Kuroo Tetsurō.

A Hajime le parece un buen nombre que va de la mano con su persona, y, aunque su apariencia le parece un tanto sospechosa, no le parece tan mala persona.

—Iwaizumi Hajime.

La presentación de ambos dura apenas unos segundos, pero su plática dura interminables horas en las que el alcohol va y viene, y las furtivas y casi inexistentes miradas que se dedican mutuamente duran más de lo necesario.

Kuroo tiene una voz suave, y realmente sabe hablar y bromear de vez en cuando.

Iwaizumi en cambio, tiene una voz rasposa y algo nasal, pero su risa es delicada y bonita.

Para cuando ambos se dan cuenta, han pasado casi tres horas y es momento de que el bar cierre por ese día.

.

Para cuando ambos se dan cuenta, ya existe un lazo que los une y que difícilmente podrán romper.

No es sino hasta bastantes días después que presas del alcohol, ambos se dejan llevar por esa conexión tan extraña creada a base de conversaciones sin sentido alguno, incontables botellas de ron y whisky, y cientos de cigarrillos de horrible sabor que Hajime adora fumar y de los que Kuroo se queja más de lo necesario.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos han caído en una vorágine de efímeros momentos juntos, y dolorosas separaciones en las que no saben el uno del otro hasta que Kuroo aparece de nuevo, como si de un gato callejero se tratara, y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir de manera tortuosa.

(Tal vez. Solo tal vez, sería mejor terminar con todo).

.

.

Tetsurō le da una larga calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras el frío del cercano invierno le hace doler la cabeza y le pone un poco de mal humor.

Iwaizumi está apoyado sobre el sucio muro de ladrillo, no le importa si su ropa va a quedar inservible por el moho, o si se enferma después de salir al frío ambiente sin haber dejado que su cuerpo se enfríe de manera adecuada. Sabe que sería mejor estar adentro del bar, pero no quiere que nadie más se entere de esa conversación.

_«Solo dile lo que sientes a Kuroo, estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo»._

La voz de Oikawa retumba en su cabeza, y le parece tan molesto que su ceño se frunce más de lo normal y el chasquido con su lengua bien podría escucharse hasta la siguiente cuadra.

_«Kuroo-san no es tan mala persona, solo es un idiota para expresar sus sentimientos»._

Es ahora la suave y algo monótona voz de Tsukishima la que llega a su mente, y está de acuerdo en que ese _estúpido gato_ es un idiota (casi tan idiota como lo es él en ocasiones).

—Sabes… —Iwaizumi se escucha nervioso, inseguro. —Lamento haber dicho que te odiaba. Es solo que me deje llevar.

—No tienes que disculparte. Sé que he sido un imbécil desde siempre, y me merezco todos los insultos por desaparecer sin avisar. —Tetsurō le da otra larga calada al cigarrillo antes de continuar. —Pero te perdono, solo perdóname a mí también por irme.

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero así me amas. —Kuroo sonríe de medio lado, con la esperanza de que sus comentarios burlones tengan el efecto esperado.

—Puede que tengas razón.

.

Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso escuchó bien?

—¿E-estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿El frío no te hizo resfriarte? Dios, soy un idiota por no haberte dado la chaqueta cuando acabas de estar hace nada bajo los reflectores y deberías mejor entrar y descansar un poco…

—¿Te quieres callar, por lo que más quieras? —pide Hajime bastante molesto.

—P-pero es que aceptes que me amas con tanta facilidad y joder Iwaizumi, ¿me harías el favor de explicarme en _qué_ rayos estás pensando?

Iwaizumi se acerca lentamente, y a pesar de que hay una diferencia de altura bastante considerable entre los dos, se nota que eso no le importa en lo absoluto porque con su sola presencia le basta para hacer callar al más alto y hacerle tragar duro.

—En que seis meses es mucho tiempo, pero que puedo esperar a que regreses como el gato callejero y sarnoso que eres.

Y antes de que Tetsurō pueda hablar, Hajime le jala de la corbata para obligarle a estar a la misma altura, y se hace con los delgados labios del contrario.

El beso es húmedo, y el sabor a esos asquerosos _Lucky Strike_ que tanto odia le parece tan agradable de la boca de Kuroo (y, curiosamente, está vez el ligero sabor a sangre y pólvora no están presentes por primera vez en todas las veces que ha besado a ese tipo), y es Iwaizumi quién domina en su mejor intento de dejar en claro que vale la pena, por una vez en su vida, dejar de lado la lógica y seguir su instinto y dejarse llevar mejor por sus sentimientos.

.

Para cuando se separan, la respiración de ambos en un caos y sus rostros están ligeramente rojos, mientras que sus labios están ligeramente hinchados por el largo tiempo que se han estado besando sin darse cuenta.

—Insisto en que seis meses es mucho tiempo.

—Pasarán más rápido de lo crees.

.

Y el frío les golpea directamente.

Hajime se encoge tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo, y sabe que lo mejor será entrar lo más pronto posible de nuevo al establecimiento.

—Promete que darás señales de vida cada cierto tiempo.

—Lo prometo. Y tú promete que no me serás infiel con Toorun.

—Como si pudiera, idiota.

Y ambos ríen ante sus bromas estúpidas.

.

Por un pequeño momento, es como si todo volviera a ser como en un principio.

Largas conversaciones sin sentido, bromas estúpidas, alcohol yendo y viniendo, el sofocante humo de tabaco y esa extraña conexión que vale la pena seguir manteniendo.

—Entonces…suerte.

—Suerte a ti también, Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: La zona es el estado mental en el que existe mayor concentración, no es algo que pertenezca únicamente a cierta historia de basquetbolistas.  
> [2]: Tengo una gran cantidad de fanarts de Tsukishima con una guitarra, y considerando que la personalidad y apariencia de Kei, creo que le queda.  
> [3]: Kuroo y Oikawa son bastante dados a dar sobrenombres a los demás, así que no sería algo raro que se llamen por alguno.  
> [4]: El vocalista de ONE OK ROCK.  
> [5]: No soy nadie para juzgar, pero la voz de Yoshino Hiroyuki (el actor de voz de Iwaizumi) tienen una voz que me hace reír siempre que lo escucho cantar.  
> [6]: Zippo es la marca de encendedores recargables más famosa del mundo.


End file.
